


Bad Days and Beautiful Smiles

by onlyushere



Series: Did You Just Call Me Baby? [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: But fluff ensues, F/F, Fluff, It's Okay, SuperCorp, i still can't tag, just keep calling each other baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: Grabbing her things, Kara nods as she gets up from her chair. Before she can stop herself, she accidentally lets the word slip out, "Bye, baby."|Her smile never fails to life Lena's mood.





	Bad Days and Beautiful Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Just a part two because these two beautiful idiots deserve the world. I have a few more parts to post but tell me if you want a specific scene and I'll see what I can do!
> 
>  
> 
> come and say hi on tumblr! @wlw5eva

"Hey, Lena." Looking up from her desk, Lena definitely didn't expect the blonde to be visiting her anytime soon. The morning after the night they shared together on Kara’s couch was incredibly awkward, with neither of them knowing what to say or do. Lena was still sure that Kara had no recollection at the nickname she had called her or the fact that she was the one who insisted that Lena stay the night, and made no effort to bring it up. Instead, both just agreed to move forward, though the memory of the night never left either of their minds, as much as they both told themselves it was only a one time thing. 

Realizing that she was just blankly staring at the woman in front of her, Lena clears her throat before greeting her, "Kara, what brings you here?"

Taking a seat in front of her, the Kryptonian smiles sheepishly, as if the youngest Luthor hadn’t made it clear that she was allowed to visit her any time she wanted to. "Well, I overheard that you were having a busy day and I just wanted to check on you. To make sure you're uh, doing okay." 

The brunette sighs as she shrugs her shoulders, moving her hands up to massage her temples slowly. ”My day hasn't exactly been perfect. I had a meeting with some of the higher-ranking members that didn't go too smoothly. The obligations I have to oversee Catco is stressful, managing a whole new company is stressful, but I'm managing." 

Listens attentively, a tender smile appeared on Kara’s lips as she watches the woman in front of her talk. Like the capability to act normal person was thrown out the window while she stared at Lena. _Oh Rao, has she always been this beautiful?_

"Stop doing that." _She heard me, didn't she? I said that out loud, didn't I?_  Blue eyes widen at the thought of being caught, she sat up straight, looking over at her friend sitting right across from her. _Friend, Kara. You two have and always will be just friends._

Looking confused, she furrows her eyebrows, “Stop doing what, Lena?" 

"That." She says, pointing to Kara's face. Without even noticing, the subtle smile that had been playing on Kara’s lips had grown to a full blown grin while Lena was talking.

Laughing softly, Kara raises her eyebrows questioningly as she looks at Lena. "Smiling?" 

"Exactly." Feeling the mood in the room lighten, the two women share a smile as they meet each other's eyes. _How you do it, I will never know, Kara Danvers,_ Lena thinks to herself, biting on her lower lip as she stares at the blonde. She couldn’t find it in herself to even be remotely mad that Kara had zoned out while she was talking. Not when the blue-eyed woman sitting across from her was looking at her like that. _One smile from you and everything in the world is okay again._

"Well, I just wanted to check in on you. Now that I've made you smile, I'll see you later for our movie night?" Kara asks, tilting to her head to the side as she continues to smile at Lena from across the desk. 

"Of course. I'll see you later, Kara."

Grabbing her things, Kara nods as she gets up from her chair. Before she can stop herself, she accidentally lets the word slip out, "Bye, baby."

_I just called her baby. I just called Lena, baby. Where in the world did that come from?_ Realizing what she had said a second too late, the Kryptonian blushes as she starts to head out of the room. When Kara spares a glance back at Lena from the doorway, the youngest Luthor was already back to being the busy CEO that she was, gaze set on the unending pile of work that she had on her plate and not a single sign that she even recognized the term of endearment Kara used on her. _She didn’t notice._

It's only when Lena knows that she's alone in her office does she look up, staring at the space that the blonde was sitting at only moments ago, the familiar blush rising to her cheeks as her mind continues to echo on the word Kara called her only a few nights ago. _**B** **aby.**_


End file.
